Random WarriorsThe Tale of AwesomenessClan
by Lupiniun Star
Summary: What would happen if it were possible for Hedgehogs to fly? What if cats could sparkle? If muffins could bounce? If-Okay, you get the point, right? Here's the tale of AwesomenessClan, the most awesome clan around. Large # of Mary-sues and Gary-sues.XP


Welcome to my most random story ever! This story happened on a Neo board. It may cause seizure fits full of laughing.

NAME: Gorgiousfur

GENDER: she-cat RANK: warrior-queen APPREARANCE: Gorgious white fur with pink and yellow splashes and big and beautiful lavender eyes.

PERSONALITY: She is awesome and no cat is better than her KIN: Starpaw

NAME: Starpaw

GENDER: she-cat

RANK: apprentice

APPREARANCE: Amazing black-blue fur with white and purple star shapes on her fur. Star shaped under belly and pretty night sky eyes.

PERSONALITY: The best kitty in the world KIN: Gorgiousfur

Name: Princesscutiepie

Rank: Meddie

Gender: She-cat

Pelt: Rainbow. She glows with magical healing powers.

Eyes: Glowing and orange.

Personality: Perfect in every way. Can heal all cats with one touch

NAME: Rockstar

GENDER: Tom

RANK: Leader

APPREARANCE: Black and red with shiny pointy spikes.

PERSONALITY: Everyone loves him because he gives concerts every other day

Name: Sparklestar

Age: 2 moons old

Pelt: Sparkly

Eyes: Sparkly

Personality: Sparkly

name: Dinodriver

gender: male

description: green and brown

personality: awesomely kewl cat person thing

other: owns a car, all the she-cats love him

toothfairy

gender: she

description: pink and grey, sparkly, has sharp white fang/tooth things

personality: pretty, collects teeth

Name: AWSOMENESSkit

Rank: Deputy

Pelt: Totaly awsome. Its Light blue with green hearts all over it.

Gender: She-cat

Eyes: white, but shes not blind!

Other: She has a halo

Name: Pwnleaf

gender: Female

Rank: medicine cat

appearance: Pink and black, pink bat wings. Pink Harley-Davidson logo on underbelly. Wears a purple BMX helmet.

Personality: Biker chick, knows every medicinal remedy known to cats, and some known only to dolphins.

NAME: Dumbclaw

GENDER: Tom

RANK: dum

APPREARANCE: dum

PERSONALITY: dum

Name: Hedgehogflight

Gender: Tom-tastical!

Rank: Warrior-licious!

Appearence: Spikey brown coat. Handsome silver eyes. (NAOS HE ISH NOT BLIND)

Personality: Hedgehogflight-ness! W00t!

Name: Muffinzkit

Gender:Changes

Rank: Kit

Appearence: NEON GREENZ! Brown eyes.

Personality: Teh ruler of muffins personality.

Name: Lalaheart

Gender: Female

Rank: Queenie Mcqueen

Appearnce. Light blue with white strpes and the occasion bubble! Purbble eyes. Not pruple!

Personality: Whoa is me.

Name:Pickleshine

Gender:Tom

Rank: Awesomeness

Appearence: Awesome shiney green with saphirre eyes.

Personality: Awesomeness.

Name: Partycrasherpelt

Age: 12345678998765432 years

Gender: Female

Pelt: Rainbow with black confetti

Personality: Naggy, a party crasher, awesome.

Rank: Too awesome for a rank

And then there are many others who are just too lame to have lists!

Others:*Sob* Reeeeeveeeeenge....

By the way, this story is uberly random. You may fall out of your chair laughing. Beware teh muffins, by the wayz! XP

And there shall be some out of character stuff. It shall be in double parantheses! =D

* * *

Sparklestar walked out of her den and sparkled.

Toothfairy starts ripping a tooth out of Dinodriver's mouth.

Starpaw walked in the Awesomeclan camp in the clouds and felt the sun on her fur make her starry spotts dance.

Sparklestar got mad because everyone was ignoring her and passed out.

Rockstar jumped up on a large boulder and started giving a concert by singing random songs at the top of his lungs.

Gorgiousfur saw her leader then ran over to her yowling "OMG Sparklestar are you ok?!?!?!?!?!?"

"YAY ROCKSTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screeched Starpaw as loud as she could.

Sparklestar magically came back to life. Her fur sparkled and blinded everyone.

AWSOMENESSkit jumps up on a tree and starts cheering insanely for Rockstar.  
"WHHHHOOOO!!!! WE LOVE YOU ROCKSTAR!!!!!!!"

"OMG I cant see!" said Gorgiousfur

"Thank you!" Rockstar bowed. "I will now play another song!" a kazoo materialized out of mid air and he began playing.

Sparklestar fainted again because Rockstar was almost as beautiful as her.

Dumblaw sang"YA AINT NUTTTIN BUT A HOUND DOG, CRYING ALL TH TIME!!!11!1!" then died.

"And that was my concert." Rockstar bowed and then did an awsome backflip-corkscrew-three-sixty off the rock.

Sparklestar ran up to Rockstar and gazed into his eyes and then he died.

Rockstar magically came back to life and poked Sparklestar with his pokey spikes.

"APPRENTICE!!!!!" Princesscutiepie called for her apprentice. "I need you to take this to all of the clan members. Toothfairy's been taking others teeth again."

((Join as Hedgehogflight(Spiky brown fur, can magically fly XP)? And possibly Muffinzkit(The ultimate muffins lover. Ish neon GREENZ!!)

Hedgehogflight... -ish jealous- ))

Pwnleaf picked some magical leaves from a magical tree with her magical opposable thumbs.

Sparklestar ran away, crying tears of glitter. "OMG ROCKSTAR DOESN'T LOVE MEE!11!!!"

"No I don't wanna!" Said Starpaw, irritated at Princesscutiepie for not letting her be with Dumbclaw.

Then Sparklestar ran up to Pwnleaf and killed her in one blow with her magical sparkling claws.

Pwnleaf flew down from her magical tree and watched the chaos ensue, from what she deemed to be a safe distance.

Princesscutiepie poked Pwnleaf and she was all better!

((Late post ^^)  
Pwnleaf magically came back to life and healed herself.

Then Pwnleaf magically healed everybody, then went back to picking magical leaves.

Rockstar laughed crazilly. "I rulez 'cause I ish Rockstar!" and then he exploded but came back to life again.

AWSOMENESSkit grew wings and flew around the camp. He started telling cats to fly and they did.

"MUFFINS!" Muffinzkit cried out. "Listen to my terrible past that is much too much and how I am NEON GREENZ!" The kit ran around his pet muffin, Muffins.

"THE DAY HEDGEHOGS FLYZ!!11!!11" Hedgehogflight cried to the clan before jumping off a random skyscraper. And began flying

Sparklestar ran around crazily, blinding cats with her magical sparkly eyes. "NO ONE LOVES MEEE!!!111"

"THAT'S RIGHT SPARKLESTAR!!!!!!!!1!" Rockstar bellowed, then started dancing.

Pwnleaf already knew how to fly, so she started pwning everybody else with her mad flying skillz.

"I LUFFS YOU! KISH ME!!!" Hedgehogflight yelled to Sparklestar.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TWO LEADERS!?" Muffinzkit screamed, looking uberly cute. Too cute. He blinded all with his cuteness. Except for Hedgehogflight.

Then Muffinzkit magically turned into a girl. "Girls are bettah!" She cried before eating her pet muffin, Muffins.

"There are two leaders because it's awsomer that way!!!11!" Rockstar yelled at Muffinzkit, and then started giving another concert.

Sparklestar shot glitter at Hedgehogflight through her eyes and passed out again. Then she grew magical fairy wings.

"I LOVE YOU DUMBCLAW!!!!" Starpaw yowled, running to her lxve I LOVEZ YOU TOO STARPAW! YOU'RE MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN SPARKLESTAR!!!"

*five moons ltr* (Starpaw time)

"OMG MY KITS ARE BEAUTIFUL!!!" said Starshine, then wondered if Sparklestar or Pwnleaf would kill her kits.

"WOOHOO!!" Muffinzkit yelled. "Go, Rockstar!!11!!!" Then she realized Muffins was gone. "No!! WHO ATE MUFFINS!?!" Muffinzkit growled, eyes turning red.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!111!111!1111!1" Hedgehog flight cried. He wash(Not a typo.) now sparkly, to top it off. "WHY, MAH BEAUTI--OH! SHINY!!" He raced off towards the shiny object.

"Why would I kill your kits?!" Pwnleaf yowled, magically reading Starshine's thoughts.

Rockstar paused in his concert. "The evil ground did!11!!!!" he meowed then continued singing.

"Because you're mean!" Starshine said defiantly, Dumbclaw standing in front of his love.

Sparklestar ran into the nursery and stole Starshine's kits. Then she zapped them with her beautiful, intense, magical, sparkling sea green eyes.

"NOOOO!Q!!!!1aqdncdjjscnsdjkvklsAJ!!!" Muffinzkit cried. "Come back to me Muffins...

Muffins appeared on Rockstar's head.

"MUFFINS!!!!!!11!y8fshdfof!11!!1!!1" Muffinzkit cried out, tackling Rockstar. "GIMME MUFFINS!!!111" But then, as Rockstar fell... Muffins was smusheded. "NOEZ!!111U SMUSHEDED MAH MUFFINS!1!11!1!!!!"

"FARTKIT, SUNKIT, MUSCLEKIT, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yowled Starshine and Dumbclaw, attacking Sparklestar.

"I'm not mean!!!" Pwnleaf retorted, hissing.

"Starshine, I have to talk with you." Princesscutiepie mewed.

"NO I DID NOT!!!" Rockstar said and Muffins reappeared, perfectly alive.

Sparklestar attacked Hedgehogflight and grew to four times her size. "WHY WON'T YOU LOVE MEEEE!!!11"

"EH MAH GAWDS!!! ROCKSTAR! I LUFFS YOU!!!" Muffinzkit hugged him. And than Muffins bounced over, snuggling the rocking, spikey leader.

"What do you want?" Starshine hissed at her mentor.

"BUT I DID LUFFS YOU! UNTIL I MET SHINEYGORGEOUSFUR!!!!

Shineygourgeusfur suddened kneeled over and died.

"NOOOOO! SHINEYGOURGEOUSFUR!!!" He looked at Sparklestar. "I luffs you again."

Rockstar grinned. "I know, see how awsomez I am."

"I WANNA GROW UP AND BEZ WITH YOU, SPIKEY ROCKSTAR!!!" Muffinzkit yelled. "WILL YOU LUFFS ME BACK!?!"

Sparklestar sprinkled pixie dust on everyone and ran away with the handsomest cat in the Clan, Pickleshine.

"NOOOOO!!! SPARKLESTAR, I AM SO MUCH BETTAH THAN MAH PICKLISH BROTHER!!!" Hedehogflight cried to her as she left. Even when he started floating. And his mind said 'Second star to the right...

"YESH!11" Rockstar used his Rock powers and made Muffinzkit a warrior.

Muffinzkit didgivolved to.... MUFFINZFANG

"Yesh!" Muffinzfang yelled out. "I got Muffinz and fangs now!" She than shoved a cookie into Rockstar's mouth. "YOU MUST EATSED HEALTHY NOWZ!!"

Pickleshine laughed evilly. "Too late! We're going to have beautiful sparkly green kits!"

"Now, you know meddies arn't supposed to fall in love, and I've noticed that you have a crush on Dumbclaw and had kits. This is irresponsable!" She mewed in a singsong voice wich didn't make sence in this conversation.

"Nom, nom nom." Rockstar said, eating the cookie.

"ENCORE!!!!" AWSOMENESSkit screamed from the sky.

Suddenly Sparklestar had a magical kit and died.

"NOEZ!!" Hedgehogflight said. "Oh, Pickleshine, guess what!" Low, creepy voice. "Iah ish your father...."

"YAY!" Muffinzfang now shoved some ice cream in Rockstar's mouth. "You must keepz up youses energy for your conertz!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Starshine defiantly yowled. Then her, Dumbclaw, Fartkit, Sunkit, And Muscleskit ran into the forest and died. ((Done now! ^_^))

"Well I tried," Princesscutiepie sang and flew around with AWSOMENESSkit.

"Okayz!" Then Rockstar permanently exploding, sending spikes everywhere.

"No, I'm YOUR father!" Pickleshine sobbed, throwing muffins at Hedgehogflight.

"NOEZ!!" Muffinzfang cried for a minute, dedigivolved to Muffinzkit, and then... "MUFFINS!!!!" She jumped in front of Hedgehogflight and swallowed them all.

"Haha! My muffin power over you PROVES that Iah ahm your father!" Hedgehogflight boasted.

((Everybody's dying))

Pwnleaf tightened her BMX helmet, made a magical Harley appear by magic, and rode off into the sunset.

...Then she died from third-degree burns, which were a result of her colliding head-on with the sun. XD

Suddenly Pickleshine fainted handsomely. He grew handsome purple wings that complimented his insanely handsome sapphire blue eyes and lime green pelt.

Hedgehogflight's spikes grew larger, and soon the ends were colored rainbow. His eyes were a gorgeous rainbow, too. He also grew a curly mustasche. "YOU CANNOT BEAT THE MUSTACHE!!!1!!"

Muffinzkit glowed from all the muffins she ate and grew A SECOND HEAD THAT 'TWAS A MUFFIN! And it began to sing the Muffin o' Death song.

Partycrasherpelt walked over to Muffinzfang and started nagging. "Stop being crazy. -nag nag nag-" She nagged.

"AH AHMZ MUFFINZKIT! DO YOUZ NOT PAY ATTENTION TO MH DEDIGIVOLVING POST!?!" Muffinzkit yelled.

Voldemort walks in and keels every cat. BREWHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

Pickleshine ran over to Muffinzkit and began to sob. "I LOVE YA, MUFFINZKIT. WILL YOU MARRY ME AND HAVE INSANELY HANDSOME KITS?!!!??"

Partycrasherpelt came back to life. "WELL SORRY YOU -nagnagnagnag-!"

"I LUFFS YOU, VOLDEMOT! BE WITH MEZ FOREVER!!!!!1111!!11" Muffinzkit cried, hugging Voldemort.

"OK!" Voldemort falls in love with Muffinzkit.

Then Pickleshine cried because Muffinzkit dumped him for Voldemort. He ran into Partycrasherpelt, accidentally rubbing off his awesomeness on her.

But then... "What about me?" Said Lalaheart, the prettiet kitty in the world. She was all light blue and white, and her eyes were PURBBLE. Not purple. PURBBLE!!!

"CHANGE INTO A KITTY, MAH HEART SLAVE!!!" Muffinzkit said to Voldemort.

Then Pickleshine's evil brother Evilpaw ran in and kidnapped Lalaheart, blinding her with his coolness.

Partycrasherpelt grew wings and turned more awesome than before. "I LUFFLES YOU FOR DAT!"

"WHEE! YOUR SO DELICIOUS EVILPAW! I LURFFS YOUZ!!!" Lalaheart cried.

Voldemort screamed and turned into an handsome cat named Voldypelt!!!

"Oh, Voldypelt!!!" Muffinzkit said. "I luffs you. NOW DO A MILLION AND ONEZ PUSH UPS WHILE I SIT HERE EATIN MAH MUFFINS!!!!!!"

"OK! One two three four five..." he started doing push ups.

"IT'S OVER!" sobbed Pickleshine, crying handsomely. "I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU(Partycrasherpelt) BECAUSE I'M TOO AWESOME FOR YOU(Partycrasherpelt)!"

"I rock!!11" said Evilpaw, turning into Robert Pattinson.

"CLAP-UPS!!" Muffinzkit screamed. She than sat on his(Voldypelt's) back. "CLAP-UPS, MAH LUFF!"

"EW!!!" Lalaheart shoved Robert away. "YOU UGLYZ!!"

Partycrasherpelt screamed randomly and flew into the sun. She came back on fire and changed her named. "I IZ NAO FIREWING." She announced, turning more awesome than Pickleshine. "NAO GIVE ME SOME KIZZEZ." She flew toward Pickleshine.

"EW!" Pickleshine cried. "Get away from me, I'm too awesome for you!!111" He flew away, showering everyone with coolness.

Firewing tackled him. "LYK NAOS." She hypnotized him which her awesomeness.

"EH MAH GAWD! PICKLESHINE, BE NICE, MAH IAH AHM YOUR FATHER DARTH VADER STYLE SON!!!11!!" Hedgehogflight screamed, tackling his newly found son. =D

Pickleshine caught on fire but he was so insanely cool that it didn't hurt him.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a ghost cat comes down and starts playing HEY MICKEY on its radio.

"NO WAI HEDGEHOGFLIGHT!" Pickleshine cried, spewing out glitter. "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER, ROBERT PATTYSON IS!!!1111"

"OOOOOH!!!!!! MAH!!!!!!!! GAWD!!!!!! HEY FRIGGIN MICKY!!!!" Muffinzkit screeches and then sings along in a terrible voice and dances on Voldypelt's back. "I LUFFLES DIS SONG!!!!

"YOU AREZ!?!?!! DEN YOU ARE UGLYZ AND NON-COOL!!!" Hedgehogflight rips away Pickleshine's awesome status and runs away.

Dun dun dun.

....

....

....

In the end, all turns out more or less good. Hedgehogflight, now with his so-called sons awesome cool status is the most popular guy in his new clan, RunawayfromhomeClan.

Pickleshine, now uberly uncool even though he still looks like he's awesome, goes and eats anyone who dare tell him that.

Rockstar came back to life and ran off with Muffinzkit, leaving Voldypelt to his million and one push-up goal. Which sadly he never reaches. A moment of silence, please....

Evilpaw returns to cat status, admits Robert is uncool, and he and Lalaheart ride off into the sunset.

Any others who had not permanently died along the way were left to pick up the pieces of their clan.

* * *

Yes, yes. I know it's hard to read in some places. Just pay attention. 'Tis the only way.

Now R&R. Now, please. NOW!! OR PICKLESHINE WILL EATS CHOO! Hehe.


End file.
